


You Did So Good

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, phillester - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Kinky, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, sadism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super Smutty, Rather kinky one shot I did with my friend on tumblr filledwithbees. </p><p> </p><p>Dan is a male cheerleader, when going to shower after a big game he finds that Phil, the football captain is already there. Things quickly become smutty and Phil invites Dan to the games after party, where the rest of the team make good use of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is a very kinky, very smutty story. You have been warned.

Dan smiled and waved to one of his friends as they left, leaving Dan the only one left on the field. Dan was a cheerleader, the only male cheerleader on the whole squad and not only that but he was a flyer, meaning he was the one who was thrown around, was on the top of the pyramid and such. Mostly because he was so small in both build and weight. He sighed softly to himself as he made his way toward the showers. This year had been his first year at this school and he was actually enjoying himself at school for once. He’d made some awesome friends, it also helped that the football team boys were super hot as well. There was one boy that really stood out to him though, Phil Lester, He was the captain of the team and was easily the fittest and best looking. To make it even better though Phil was the only single one on the whole team. All the other boys were dating the girls on the squad. He pushed open the doors to the showers. Dan always made sure wait till everyone else was gone before showering as they were communal which meant they were totally open and considering he’d never told anyone how he was attracted to males he didn’t want something to happen while he was showering with the other boys, something like himself getting excited. He frowned slightly as he could hear water running still. He rounded the corner but quickly backtracked. Phil Lester was stood there, showering. Out of all the people it could be it had to be Phil. He pressed his back to the stonewall that separated the door from the showers and just hide there.

Phil had a really lovely night. He'd gotten a lot of throws, scored a lot of points. He was good at what he did, strong, lean, and god damn, it was nice seeing so many people staring at him. He liked at the ass he got. Lots of boys he got to fuck, lots of nice asses. He was a big fan of ass, let me tell you. He was sweaty as fuck, and he usually didn't shower at the school, but he was too gross tonight. He heard someone walk in, but nobody walked into the showers, so he turned around. He looked around the corner, seeing Daniel Howell sitting there. If there was any cheerleader that Phil actually wanted, it was Dan. He was so petite and had such a nice ass. He licked his lips, smiling brightly, "You know, you can shower too. I'm not going to bite you," He said with a small wink, walking over, his feet leaving little prints. He reached his hand out, grabbing Dan's and pulling him to the showers. "Come on, I'm sure that outfit's not very comfortable," He said, eyeing Dan up a little. "I wish they made you wear little shorts or a skirt instead of pants. I'd like to see you like that."

Dan let out a small gasp when Phil's head darted around the corner. He was so embarrassed by all of this, the way Phil grabbed him and the way he was talking. He knew his cheeks were bright red, so red they were matching the tight shirt and slacks that he had to wear to cheer. He had to force himself to keep his eyes trained on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look up at Phil, to let his eyes travel over Phil's body the same way he could feel Phil's eyes traveling over his own. "I-I" he stuttered "I'm not sure the rest of the school would appreciate me wearing a short skirt like the girls do" he said softly as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.  
Stranger: Phil smiled. Dan was so shy and cute. He gently cupped the boys cheek, smiling, "Well, maybe you'll have to give me a private show sometime with a little skirt. Are you going to shower or aren't you?" He asked, licking his lips. He helped Dan, slipping his hands under his shirt, pulling it off. He smiled, tugging down Dan's jeans and his underwear in a go, watching him take off his shoes. He walked away, turning on the water next to his, "Come on, it's warm," He told Dan, looking over his shoulder with a smile. He looked down at his nipples as he walked over, slipping close and pinching one, "What lovely little swollen nipples you have. Little red cuties, huh?" He smirked, leaning down to nip at one. He loved toying with people, and Dan was such an easy target. So shy and lovely. He flicked his tongue over his nipples, "I'd love to have some clamps on these. Have your nipples ever been clamped before," He asked as he walked behind Dan, pressing into him.

Dan's breath hitched as he felt Phil's hands move up under his shirt, pulling it off his body before pulling down his bottoms in one quick movement. He toed off his shoes and tugged off his socks, leaving him completely naked, here for Phil to see. He still wasn't brave enough to look at Phil, without Phil lifting his head of course. That was until Phil approached him and grabbed onto one of his nipples, he watched in amazement as Phil leaned down and flicked his tongue over one of his nipples, he squirmed slightly on the spot, how could Phil be so openly sexual like this? his breath hitched his throat for the second time in a mater of minutes when Phil pressed his body to his back. He could feel every bit of Phil against himself, his arms, his chest, his hips. He could even feel Phil's semi-hard cock pressing against his cheeks. He shook his head at Phil's question "No" he craned his neck slightly so he could glance at Phil "A-Are you into that kind of stuff?" he asked.

 

Phil nodded, "BDSM. I'm definitely a sadist. I love to see my subs squirm in pain, then make them super pleasured." He purred. He kissed his neck gently, beginning to wash down Dan slowly, with soap. He hummed, "What do you like? Are you a little size queen?" He purred, pressing Dan to the wall roughly. He spread Dan's cheeks, looking at his hole, "Such a tight little thing, huh?" He smirked, spitting on it, rubbing his thumb against it. "Have you ever been with someone Dan? Ever had someone in this tight little thing? I've heard rumors, but I've never gotten a chance. I can see the way that you look at us, when we're playing. The way you look at me. Want me to fuck you, right? Want me to test out this tight thing?" He hummed, pressing his thumb into Dan's hole, smirking.

Dan swallowed thickly, Phil was a sadist. This whole time he'd been lusting after a sadist, for some reason he didn't actually mind that. In fact, the idea actually turned him on slightly. He was pressed against the wall roughly, causing him to let out a small grunt. He felt his cheeks being pulled apart by Phil, his thumb pressing against his hole, which clenched tightly in anticipation of what was about to or what could happen "I haven't been with anyone for a long time, I did used to sleep around a lot" he admitted to the tiled wall. "I want you, Phil" he whispered softly "I want you more then I think I've ever wanted anyone in my life" he could feel his cheeks heating again at his admissions. He never thought the day would come when he got the change to be with Phil but now, here he was being pressed against the wall of the showers. He might as well get everything off his chest "I have been wanting to try BDSM for a while, I always got so bored with other boys" He let out a deep breath, knowing Phil could hardly judge him for admitting it, despite that though he did have a tucking thought in the back of his head that Phil might just do that.

Phil smiled, "Mmm, other boys? Do you have been sleeping around like a naughty boy?" He spanked Dan's ass with his free hand, stretching him slowly. "I should get the whole football team to fuck you, huh? Get your fill. They could all come in this tight hole. I bet you'd like that, huh? Wouldn't you, slut? There's a team party tonight. I bet they wouldn't mind if I brought over a little hole for them to pump their semen into. I could fill you up last. Take you back to mine with a plug in and fuck you all night after you've reached your max capacity." He chuckled. "What do you say, Daniel? Want to come be a slut in front of everyone? Where they'd all play with this little slutty cock and pinch these cute nipples," He ran his hand over Dan's cock and pinched his nipples, turning him around with a smirk. "I bet you're good with your mouth. You'll be the little toy for the night," He purred, spanking him again.  
Dan whimpered and shook his head. He hadn't slept with anyone for at least a couple of years now and he didn't want any one else to take him, not when he had Phil right here in front of him, or rather behind him "No" he whimpered softly "I wouldn't want that, I want you and only you. I want to be yours" he whined softly, feeling himself start to go weak at the knees. Would Phil really take him to a party and whore him out in front of everyone like that "I want to be your slut, not everyone's slut" he whined softly, having to lean against the wall a great deal now just to keep himself from falling. He felt his cock twitch and jump as Phil's hand moved over it before he jumped as he was hit, he hadn't even really registered the first spank he'd been given but this one he defiantly felt and he grunted softly, although sticking his bum out a little more for Phil in case he decided he wanted to spank him even more.

Phil smirked, "Oh, come on, babe. I bet you'd love it, babe," He chuckled. "I'd be right there with you. A little submissive with his big master, letting people have turns in between kisses. I'd hold your hands. How about I get to fuck you first huh? Get to open you up with my fat cock. Everyone's so strong and you're so tiny, Dan. You'd get fucked so hard," He growled lowly, rubbing his thumb over Dan's frenulum. He smirked as Dan twitched, rubbing his thumb over Dan's slit next, licking his lips. He got onto his knees, turning him around again. "Would have people holding these hands down so you couldn't touch yourself," He growled, spreading Dan's cheeks. "Have everyone eat you out, or kiss this little hole before getting to dip in," He began to lap at it, kissing it a bunch. "Kiss it until it opens up like the good little thing it is."

Dan groaned softly as Phil spoke. He was actually warming up slightly to the idea "Don't let them fuck me and leave me" he whispered softly, his eyes widened slightly as he felt Phil's lips press against him. felt his hole relax, opening up against Phil's lips, just as Phil had said. Dan had gotten into subspace once before, it had been during a random hook up when he used to sleep around. The guy had been particularly rough with him, which must of triggered it inside him. All he remembered was being kicked out once the guy had finished, he had been so upset and confused, so vulnerable. He never wanted to go through that again and he knew that if Phil actually did what he was saying he was surely going to go back into the subspace, he only hoped Phil wouldn't be like that guy if he did. "Do-Don't let them have their way and leave me alone. Not again" he whispered.

Phil frowned, "What, Dan," He stood up and turned the other around. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him a few times gently, closing his eyes. "You're too precious," He whispered, holding him close. He gently washed him down, wrapping his hand around his cock, "I would never. Never ever leave you in such a state. After we go with the guys, I'm not just going to leave you, Dan. I'm going to pick you up and take you to mine, wash you down and out, we'll have lots of cuddles. I'll make you breakfast after we sleep, and we will have lots of kisses and praise. I won't ever leave you like that." He promised, hooking his pinky around Dan's and kissing him, tuning off the water and wiping them down. "Now, are you ready to go? I want to text them, but are you sure you're up for it?" He asked, looking into Dan's eyes. "We use the stop system. Red for hard stop, yellow for slow down, green for good."

Dan smiled a little at Phil's words. That made him feel so much better, he never wanted to feel the way he had that night ever again "Thank you" he said softly, locking pinkies with Phil for a second, letting himself be kissed by Phil. This was all rather overwhelming really, this whole thing had happened so quickly yet he now wanted it do badly. He gave a small nod to Phil and smiled softly "Yeah..I mean I want to at least try, maybe I'll finally be satisfied" he gave a small shrug, chewing on his lip "Are you sure they won't judge me though? I don't want things to change here at school, you know? I like how things are going here." He looked up at him "And I want you first, no one before you."

Phil smiled, "Trust me. These boys are a lot... Different than a lot of people perceive them. The ones who don't want to participate won't and it won't leave the house. Nothing that happens at the after parties goes anywhere. They won't look at you or treat you differently," He said, texting them. "They might wink at you in the hallways or make inside jokes about it, but nobody will judge you though. In fact, everyone seems really hype about it," He smiled. He nodded, licking his lips. "Do you want me after too?" He smirked. He pulled on some clothes, helping Dan into his and taking him to his car. He rubbed his thigh as he drove, humming. "Tell me your fantasies."

Dan nodded, listening to Phil speak once more. He gave a small shrug "Maybe, if I'm not already to tired" he giggled softly. He let Phil help him dress, the same clothes he had been wearing before he'd come into the showers and following him out to the car "I've always liked the idea of being 'helpless'" he said softly "well, the perceived situation of helplessness, you know like being tied up and fucked without me being able to do anything about it...of course I would be able to stop it at any time but...you know" he shrugged slightly "I like the idea of maybe being suspended in the air. I've always loved the idea of people telling me what to do and being punished if I don't do it or don't do it well enough" he paused, chewing on his lip "I guess I'm just a giant sub really" he giggled softly, going red in the face once again.

Phil nodded, smiling a little. He hummed, "I bet we could tie you up. Do you want to be standing or laying down? How about we tie those hands up and..." He trailed off with a smirk, "We don't want to ruin surprises. I'll keep you wondering and we'll just do whatever we want," He chuckled. He nodded, listening to the other. "I like the idea of you being suspended in the air," He hummed, licking his lips. He nodded. Soon, he pulled up to the house, and he lifted Dan up, tossing him over his shoulder with a giggle. All eyes were on them when they walked in. He placed Dan down, rubbing his hips. The boys walked up and each one of them greeted him, asking about safewords and kissing him gently on the lips, some of them a bit rougher, some of them grabbing his ass. "I get him first," Phil hummed. He watched as they tugged off Dan's clothes, "You said you wanted to be suspended, right?" He asked Dan, looking into his eyes. "Or do you want your hands to just be tied?"

Dan was a little over whelmed once they had gone into the house, everyone kissing him and greeting him. They all seemed nice, which was exactly what he had hoped for. He wanted this to be amazing and from the guys around him it seemed as if it was going to be. He was being tugged and pulled in different directions as his clothes were being pulled off, all he could focus on was Phil though as he was spoken to "I want to be suspended" he said softly, keeping eye contact with Phil "I've always loved the idea of that" he spoke, the idea alone making his cock twitch in anticipation. One of the boy's gave a soft chuckle, pumping him slowly "Someone's already excited" the boy purred "I think we better give him what he wants, hmh?" he spoke, looking over at Phil.

Phil looked at Alex with a smirk, nodding and beckoning Dan over. Three of them worked on getting him suspended where they could move him down and up and also have him comfortable. His legs were tied up, ass on display. You could still see his cock, hole, and nipples. Johnny walked over and spanked Dan ten times quickly, smiling. "Mmm, I love that ass. Such a nice thing huh?" Phil chuckled, grabbing the lube and stripping himself down, stroking his cock. Phil was definitely a grower. He looked at Dan, getting onto his knees and beginning to kiss at his hole from behind, someone walking up to Dan's front and grabbing onto his nipples, grinning. "Can we clamp these little nubs? I want to play with them, they're so cute," He purred. Phil nodded, lapping at Dan and stretching him, playing with his prostate for a long time before standing up and pressing the tip to Dan's tight hole. He smirked, watching as they clamped Dan up, grabbing his hips and slipping into him slowly, growling lowly in his ear. "Fuck. Such a tight little thing," He purred, pulling Dan a bit with a smirk, knowing it'd tug on the clamps painfully because one of the guys was holding onto the chain. "Mmm, look at the way he squirms," Someone commented, Phil moaning and watching, beginning to thrust into him, building up a steady rhythm.

Dan took a few steps forward toward Phil, watching as a number of the boys started to get to work suspending him. They made quick work of it, like they had done it so many times before. He groaned lowly as he felt Phil move behind him, stretching and lapping at his hole. Phil's tongue worked over his prostate, making him painfully hard rather quickly. He groaned and whined as clamps were attached to his nipples. They hurt more then he had expected them too, but his mind was quickly taken away from that thought when he felt Phil slip inside him. His eyes widened and he let out a quiet breathy moan that he was sure only Phil could here. His mind was taken back to his aching nipples once Phil gave him a bit of a pull, causing the clamps to tug on him. He let out a sharp breathy gasp as it did, a few of the boys chuckling "Damn, Howell. Had I known you were hiding all of this I would of gotten to you way faster then Lester here did." Dan just moaned, that was all he could really do, Phil was working him over expertly, hitting his prostate with every well timed thrust.

Phil laughed, "Yeah well, Dan doesn't mind getting shared tonight, but he's mine," He declared, sucking marks roughly on Dan's neck. He fucked him hard for about fifteen minutes before coming inside of him. He kissed his lips, smirking and touching his swollen hole after pulling out. "Mmm, it's so deliciously tight, boys," He announced. He spanked Dan a few times, pulling away after kissing the boy again, Andrew walking up and spanking Dan's hole hard with two fingers, smirking. "Fuck," He growled, grabbing onto Dan's hips, pulling him down as far as he could and just holding him there, keeping him pressed up against him and rolling his hips slowly, letting Dan really feel his massive cock. Phil sat down, watching and groaning as Dan got worked. Someone hummed, beginning to quickly stroke Dan, smirking, "Going to cum for us, baby boy? Want to see those little balls get all tight for me. Want you to see stars," He growled, Andrew spanking him a few times. The boy who was working his cock tugged at his clams and continuously rubbed over Dan's slit, smirking, holding the base of his cock after a moment, listening to the loud moans. "You want to come, baby? Ask nicely for daddy, okay?" He smirked, holding onto Dan's orgasm.

Dan let out a loud moan as Phil's lips meet roughly with his neck. He could already feel himself slipping into subspace, he was slightly hesitate to let himself do it because of what had happened the last time he had, although he remembered the things Phil had said back in the showers and let it over take him. He moaned louder, prouder now he was fully in subspace, he was sure a few people had to of picked up on the change in him. He didn't hear anyone say anything though, not that he could with how focused he was on Phil. He felt Phil cum deep inside him and he cried out, although not cumming himself. He whined softly as he felt Phil pull out, although someone came up to him rather quickly, spanking his puffy hole before pushing into him. It didn't take long for Dan to get worked up again, the aid of this boys dirty talk and the one working his cock only helped him get closer and closer. He whined and squirmed slightly as his orgasm was held "Please!" he cried "Please daddy may I cum? I need to cum so badly, Daddy please!" he cried out in a serious of loud moans.

Phil heard Andrew growl and come himself before he wanted to, and the male nodded, mouth slightly ajar as he let Dan come, working him through it. "I want him," The boy who was stroking his cock declared next, and Andrew pulled out. The boy was in just as quickly, finding Dan's prostate and pressing himself to it with a smirk. "So sensitive after he comes," He growled, beginning to pound at it. The whole team took a turn, filling Dan up with their come. When they were done, Dan was coming dry, and someone shoved a huge dildo into him, fucked him with it for a while before leaving it in. "Gotta keep that hungry hole at ease, right?" He laughed. Phil untied Dan and all the boys helped to kiss him and tell him how good he did, wiping him down with wet rags and kissing him all over, making sure to kiss where it hurt and rub at the achy places, Phil doting over Dan too, making sure he was okay.

Dan loved every moment of it, every orgasm, ever cock that took him. He couldn't believe the fact that by the end of it all he was cumming dry, he'd never cum dry in his life and it was a very odd sensation, which he kind of liked. He groaned and whined softly as he was let down, he only now realising that some parts of his body ached. He rubbed at his wrists slightly before he was quickly attacked with kisses and praise. He felt as if he could cry, this time from the overwhelming comfort he was receiving. It was so much better then his last time in subspace and he could see how himself doing this rather often. He fell against Phil slightly, wrapping his arms around him tightly "I did good..." he whispered softly, mostly to himself. He felt so loved, so cared for.

Each one of their hearts swelled and they all nodded, telling Dan that he did good. Phil lifted the boy up, carrying him in his arms. He let all of the team kiss him once more before he carried Dan to his car, driving with him sat on his lap. He kissed his lips a ton on the way home, carrying him to the bath and running a huge bubble bath, filling it. "I'm going to take this out," He told Dan softly, pulling out the dildo. He gently leaned him over the counter, wiping at him as the cum began leaking out of him until the boy was empty. He kissed Dan's hole softly, "You did so good, Daniel," He whispered, lifting him and placing him in the bath, getting in himself. "So good, baby."

Dan kissed every one once more, thanking for before Phil carried him from the house. He was more then happy to ride home in Phil's lap, leaning against his chest slightly. He let himself be carried once more, watching as Phil ran a big warm bubble bath for him. He let out a low groan as Phil pulled the dido out of him. He started to feel cum drip out of his swollen hole. was mostly silent as Phil cleaned him from the cum until he was empty. He was lifted into the now ready bubble bath. He let out a small groan as the warm water washed over his sore body. "That was...amazing" he purred softly, leaning back against Phil as he joined him in the bath.

Phil smiled at the sleepy boy, kissing his lips a few times and nodding. "I liked it. I don't like sharing though. I don't want to do that after every game." He frowned. "I like having you to myself. That sounds nice." He whispered, kissing the other and yawning, holding him close, cuddling him.

Dan nodded "Yeah" he said softly in agreement "I would like to have you all to myself too" he whispered lazily. He leaned into Phil's cuddling. He was rather content like this. He felt so satisfied that he felt almost warm and fuzzy inside.

Phil finished them up after washing down Dan, crawling into his bed with Dan, yawning. He fell asleep easily, next to the boy.  
You: Dan fell asleep rather quickly as well. Feeling warm and safe with Phil by his side. He woke the next morning to find that Phil had already gotten up, the smell of pancakes wafting into the room. He smiled softly, attempting to get up although he found that to be rather painful.


End file.
